The Hunt
by bretagne18
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is hunting. His prey? An innocent white maiden. Sebastian/OC. Ciel/Lizzie.
1. His prey, found

Sebastian Michaelis, was his current human name. He walked tall with his long, lean legs. His hair, always freshly washed, swished through the wind and his eyes, they held many secrets. One of these secrets was his need. He mostly needed food, and accomplished that through making contracts. Yes, food sounded good, but a peach nor pie nor any real _food _would accomplish that. What Sebastian needed was souls. For he was a demon you see. Under the guise of a human, for his current young master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Now Ciel's soul was one worth waiting for. It had been battered by cruelty, pain and loss leaving only sorrow, hate, and revenge. But in the silver lining there was innocence, beauty, and kindness. Creating the perfect all-rounded dish. Sebastian's specialty. To top it all off with a cherry the young master was beginning to think like a demon and Sebastian could almost taste Ciel's soul. It would be awhile before Sebastian would find another soul like Ciel's. Which was why he was waiting, waiting for the perfect time to devour it.

Sebastian was getting a little hungry right now and he needed a distraction.

The only type of distraction that a demon would crave, or any man actually, that satisfied his _other_ hunger. This hunger wasn't one that could be filled with food or souls. But instead a nice warm, cunt to slid into roughly and hear the woman's cries of pleasure, with a little pain.

Sebastian had been looking around as he felt his hunger grow. This was the Victorian Era anyway. Which meant bosoms heaving, curves accentuated by corsets, and sometimes the nape of the neck left bare to his hunger gaze and twitching tongue.

This meant everywhere Sebastian turned to he found a temptation. But Sebastian was picky about who he slept with. He didn't want some normal hooker who would do everything he asked and when. No, Sebastian wanted a challenge. Challenges were always fun to him, because once he won the taste was so sweet. But the best part was the chase. He loved to hunt his prey and tease his prey until they gave into him. Both of them knowing that the prey gave in with their free will.

Sebastian remembers the young nun from the cult from the case the Master was working on.

After simply calling her beautiful and going into her personal space the young maiden was more than willing to accept him between her thighs. He wouldn't have minded some resistance, but it was pleasurable. The only reason he saw his release was when he thought about the fact a _nun_ was underneath him. He fucked her hard and rough, surprisingly she liked it and had found pleasure many times through their rut. Another example that a pure woman, can have dirty thoughts.

Sebastian wanted something different though. He wanted a lady who wouldn't give in after one compliment. He wanted to slowly tempt an innocent maiden and then corrupt her with his ways, teaching her all the ways to please him, then leave her...always wanting more, but will never be able to satisfy that. He will ruin her.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian I don't know...What if someone sees?" The young maiden asked, while Sebastian blatantly ignored her and continued using his tongue on her neck.<p>

She tugged on his hair and he finally relented the attack on her neck. "The only thing someone would see is me properly welcoming and accommodating a guest. Because if I couldn't properly, _accommodate,_ our guest, well then...what kind of butler would I be?"

The girl blushed and finally let him in. With her back turned she didn't see the smirk on his face nor the way he licked his lips, eyes flashing red and pink, Sebastian was finally going to get his prey.

* * *

><p><em>2 months earlier. (Surprised the girl lasted this long).<em>

Sebastian was preparing the extra rooms for the upcoming guests. New bedsheets, curtains ironed, and dusting, everywhere. Sebastian really didn't mind the cleaning. It gave him something to do, instead of being bored and focusing on his ever growing hunger.

Lady Elizabeth was coming over for the week, as well as her older sister Amelia. The young master has never the met the sister and wasn't overly joyed to have all of them coming over, but it was necessary. The two needed a Chaperone.

After finishing the rooms, Sebastian set out to make tea.

He heard the hooves of the horses before they even set foot on the property. Demon hearing is excellent.

He went to the door, opening it and greeting the guests politely. "Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you again. I am hoping your trip went well."

Elizabeth stood in front of him, smiling ever so brightly. She wore pink, as per usual, with her hair in pigtails and big blue eyes. She was the perfect image of an innocent girl.

"Why yes Sebastian! It was! Thank you very much. This is my sister, Lady Amelia!" Elizabeth wrapped an arm around the girl.

Sebastian took her in. The sister was much older, Sebastian was guessing in her early 20's. She had long, straight dark blonde hair, green eyes, a small nose and small lips as well. She wore a modest white dress, barely showing her collar bones and was smiling.

Sebastian bowed "It is a privilege. I am the head butler, Sebastian. If my lady ever needs anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Please make your way inside."

He held the door open for them and Amelia looked, making eye contact and Sebastian smirked a little. She blushed and looked away.

Sebastian watched the two of them walk over to the Young Master. Amelia ever shy in her white dress. She looked a little frazzled whenever Sebastian stared at her.

She might be the one he has been searching for, he thought. She is almost like the typical virgin and he had no doubt she was pure because there was no ring on her finger.

Oh yes, this challenge would be fun.

* * *

><p>The guests came into the dining area, or at least one guest. Lady Elizabeth came down right on time for dinner. The young master sat in the main seat, leaving one seat empty. Amelia's seat.<p>

"My lady?" Sebastian addressed Elizabeth. "If I may ask, have you seen Lady Amelia? Will she be joining us for dinner?"

Elizabeth looked around wide-eyed. "She should I don't know where she is. Maybe I should go check on her."

When she started to get up Ciel gently pushed her back down, "No Lizzie...stay. Sebastian. Go check on Lady Amelia and make sure she is well."

Sebastian bowed, "Of course my young lord."

He exited the room and was quite happy when Elizabeth started yelling about matching outfits. The girl was so much different than Ciel, but it was something the young master needed. The air of optimism and the happiness she had.

Sebastian quickly walked up to the guest's room and stopped, before knocking. "Lady Amelia? Dinner is ready downstairs and Master is eagerly awaiting for you. Are you alright?"

A crash sounded before the girl said, "Yes! I am fine! I will be down in only a moment..."

She sounded out of breath. What the hell was that girl doing in there?

Sebastian used his strong demon eyes to peak through the small crack in the door. The girl was sitting on the bed pulling at her dress. It seemed to be stuck between a crack in the furniture. She was pulling very hard and knocking over other furniture, explaining the crashing sound.

She eventually pulled too hard and ripped her dress. She gasped and stared looking at the dress. Now holding a ripped piece of dress, the rest was still stuck in the crack.

She sighed and put her head down. Sebastian stood up straight and had to keep from laughing, a smirk still came.

Silly humans. Too weak to actually do anything sometimes, while other times they weren't gentle enough. They are never perfect, it 's quite annoying.

Sebastian didn't bother knocking and swung the doors open. Amelia looked up, shocked. "Sir! You cannot just walk into a lady's room! What if I had been indecent?!"

Sebastian bowed slightly, "I am sorry my lady. But my master did want you down for dinner and I need to see to that. Now let's fix your dress shall we?"

He walked over swiftly and kneeled down in front of her.

He lifted her dress up in the slightest to remove the clothing from the confined space. The girl's knee was shown in the process making her blush.

"Apologies my lady, but the dress is stuck rather far." In all reality, Sebastian could have easily pulled it without revealing so much skin. But you see, he didn't want to do that.

He slowly pulled the fabric out, before placing it back over her knee and touching her skin the process.

She gasped a little at the contact, while Sebastian just smirked.

After placing the dress properly he stood from his kneeling position and helped the girl off of the bed.

Unfortunately, her dress was still ripped and exposed her ankle. "It seems your dress is ripped. How scandalous. Let me stich it up before you leave. We wouldn't want them to get any ideas, now would we?"

He winked at the end, causing the poor girl's face to flame up. Sebastian expertly sewed the dress back into place, and it looked brand new.

A small voice filled the air. "Do you always carry a sewing kit with you?"

Sebastian smiled up at the girl, kindly this time. "Of course! If I didn't have one on hand well then...what kind of butler would I be?"

Sebastian led her to the dining room and helped her into her seat. "Thank you Sebastian." She replied.

He bowed and went to stand by his master's side.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. But Sebastian did see a side of Amelia that wasn't so meek or scared. When talking about her flower company and her music the girl lit up the entire room.

She even talked to master with much passion and confidence. It seemed only around Sebastian was she truly shy.

It made him happy, because he knew his plan would work perfectly on her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was rather a dull. Sebastian carried out his duties, while the master was preoccupied with Elizabeth.<p>

Neither left the manor and opted to spend time together. It was good for the master to focus on something other than work sometimes.

Amelia was a different case. She rarely left the music room, library or garden. Those were her three favorite places apparently.

After breakfast she would head down to the library until lunch. Sebastian would normally clean the library during that time, just to tease the girl.

For her part she either ignored him or asked him for help reaching a book.

Amelia would stay there until lunch, afterwards she would go down to the garden. At that time Sebastian would dust the curtains along all the windows so he could see her form the manor.

She surprised him when she asked for some gardening tools. It had been right after lunch.

"Sebastian, Lizze and I will be outside by the lake swimming."

Sebastian acknowledged this by bowing. "Yes my young master."

"Amey! Come down with us the water will feel amazing!" Elizabeth yelled while still clinging to the young master.

Amelia waved it off, "No not today Lizzie. Sebastian?"

It had shocked him a little when she called on him. The girl rarely spoke a word to him after the dress incident.

"Yes my lady?"

"Can I have some gardening tools? Mainly a shovel and some scissors? I would like to tend to the gardens. I noticed some weeds growing on those beautiful roses. I hope you don't mind Ciel?"

Young master looked over at her. "If you really wish you can do as you please with my garden. Finni should have had it trimmed since that's his _job."_ He sent Finni a glare before turning back to Amelia. "But yes you can. Sebastian will see you have everything you need. But you must promise Lizze and I afterwards you will join us for a swim."

Lizzie yelled happily. "Oh yes! Good idea Ciel! Amey you have to come down!"

With that the happy couple left leaving Amelia to shake her head.

"I swear those two are too cute for their own good."

She didn't realize Sebastian was still there apparently, because when he spoke she startled. "Yes they are, aren't they?"

He smiled at her little scare. "Now if you will follow me I have supplies down by the shed, my lady. And would you like to grab your swim attire before we go outside so you don't have to come back in?"

She nodded. "Yes I shall. Good idea. Thank you Sebastian."

He bowed. "Of course My Lady."

Amelia went upstairs to her room to quickly get her swim clothes. It consisted of too short of dress, up to the mid thigh, with a short sleeve top. It was a little loose, but the lack of fabric made it less than modest. As was in fashion you see. Modesty was slowing wearing down in fashion as the times go by.

Sebastian saw the girl coming down with her swim suit in arm.

She had changed into a much simpler dress made from cotton. But this dress was a beige color and in the direct sunlight it was incredibly see through.

Sebastian smirked as he saw the girl bend down to take the gardening supplies.

Oh yes, he could see she wasn't wearing a petticoat nor corset (scandalous) and her underwear were shown through the dress. He secretly stared at her, eyes scanning down her thighs and small legs before traveling back up to see her shapely ass.

He had seen Lady Elizabeth and Amelia doing some workout for "shapely buns".

It seemed to be working.

Sebastian's eyes flashed for a millisecond before he garnered his control back.

The girl stood up and turned around, making Sebastian almost gasp.

He coughed instead to cover up his surprise. The front of her dress was also see through in this bright sun and her nipples clearly were seen.

Sebastian stared for a good five seconds, using his demon eyesight and memory to study her.

He looked at the sides of her dress, stretching slightly from her breast's fullness. They were not large, but were not small by any means either.

Instead they were firm and full, perfect for him to bite or nibble on.

The dress clung to her sides and with the sun illuminating her thighs it was a preview of what she was like naked. He could easily see her petite form.

She had long legs for someone so short.

Sebastian was a good 6'2, but Amelia was 5'4. It was quite a difference.

Amelia smiled up at him, this scene taking only 2 minutes, faster in human time but so much slower in demon time.

"Thank you so much for these supplies Sebastian I cannot wait to get to work!"

He bowed and smiled, "It is no problem at all Lady Amelia. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Sebastian left her to her devices, but was still nearby.

If he was lucky he would catch another glimpse or two.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Amelia was a mess. Her hair was falling out of it's bun, dirt was in patches on her dress and her skin was sweaty.<p>

But Sebastian thought she looked beautiful.

Her hair fell framing her face, her skin was dewy and glowing in the sun and the dress made her look a bit more dirty. She looked as if she just had a good fucking in the bushes. Her face even revealed a brilliant smile. (To be honest, if he had fucked her, she wouldn't be able to breath, much less smile.)

"My Lady, the Young Master was wondering if you shall be joining them for a swim?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

She nodded, "I shall. But would it be too much to ask for a snack? I'm famished after doing this garden."

He bowed, "Of course. I shall prepare something right away. You may join the others at the swimming area and I shall bring afternoon tea."

"Thank you so much Sebastian. You really are the best."

"I'm simply one hell of a butler My lady."

He smiled slyly, noticing her eyes cast downwards and her smile turn shy.

When he walked away he could feel her eyes on him.

He wondered what his next step of action should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Okay, New story.<strong>

**Ever since reading, _A Demon's Mate _(In my favorites, if you want to read) and watching for myself _Black Butler_, I've felt the urge to do a fanfic on Sebastian.**

**I really hope you like the beginning I have so many ideas for this.**

**I plan to have the next chapter sooon!**

**Check out my other stories? Yeah?**

**Thanks so much for reading guys.**

**Xx.**


	2. His prey, virtuous

Busy. It was the word to describe Sebastian's day.

Tonight was an honorary feast for both the Midford sisters, Lady Elizabeth and Amelia.

The idea was the Young Master's.

"I trust you remembered the ball tonight?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes My Lord. All the preparations were done in advanced. I shall oversee the cooking this afternoon."

Ciel nodded. "Good." The Young Master then smirked. "Are you enjoying Amelia's company?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes for one second. What was the Master getting at? "What an odd question*. But yes, I do have to say I love her choice of fashion."

The Young Master put his hands over his forehead. "Oh yes, the see-through dress? I still cannot believe she wore that. Miss Nina is coming over today for her and Lizzie's fitting. I want you to make sure Miss Nina keeps her hands to _herself._ I know she is eccentric, but honestly. She touches Lizzie more than I do."

Sebastian agreed. Miss Nina loved Mey-rin as well. It didn't bother Sebastian at all. If Lady Elizabeth wasn't his Young Master's betrothed Sebastian wouldn't care either. But Amelia was a different case altogether. She was Sebastian's prey as of now.

He would guard her virtue only because when he took her, Sebastian wanted her pure. He would see to it.

He left the Young Master after hearing the doorbell. His eyes flashed before opening the door.

"Miss Nina."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Stop Miss Nina!" Lady Elizabeth was currently bent over and Miss Nina above her.<p>

They were trying on corsets.

"Oh hush dear." Miss Nina scolded. "These are the latest fashion from Paris. Don't you want to be fashionable for tonight?"

Lady Elizabeth turned around, with tears in her eyes. "Yes." She mumbled as Miss Nina resumed the torture of tying the corset.

Lady Amelia sits on the couch, looking particularly bored. Out of the corner of her eye she looks at Sebastian. "I still don't understand why you are here. It's no place for a man to be in on a woman's fitting."

Sebastian smirked at her pouting. They were currently on the other side of the folded curtain. Sebastian, if he were human would not be able to see through. But being demon meant he could see everything.

He wasn't looking right now of course. It would be downright wrong to peek in on a girl Lady Elizabeth's age. She was too young.

Amelia on the other hand…oh yes he would be looking. He wanted to see her in what Miss Nina would have her wear. It would be interesting and he knows slightly provocative. As was Miss Nina's style.

On Amelia, he would not mind to see her at all.

To answer Amelia's question, "I am here to ensure whatever the tab, Young Master will pay for it. He wishes to grant his guest's the highest hospitalities. No expenses too much. I am also here to make sure the dresses are..ah appropriate for tonight's festivities."

"I heard that! Everything I put on these girls will be appropriate!" Miss Nina yelled from behind the curtain. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and she must have felt it because she replied to his facial expression. "Compared to what that one girl with the short dresses with Lau! It will be appropriate compared to that."

Sebastian sighed. This woman was being particularly vexing. "So long as it is appropriate for a young lady her age."

After several more minutes of Lady Elizabeth came out in her new dress. Sebastian stared at girl's dress. It was the same one she had been wearing before, except in a different color.

"It's darling dear sister!" Amelia complimented her and spun her around. "Truly amazing Miss Nina." Sebastian internally rolled his eyes at the pair of women. Do they not see it is the same dress?

Miss Nina put her hand over her heart. "Indeed. Fashion is truly my calling, now your turn. You've certainly grown into a young woman!"

Miss Nina dragged Amelia behind the curtain. "Look at these breasts!" Miss Nina shouted. Sebastian chuckled. "You've grown a whole cup!"

Peering through the curtain he could see Amelia's face turn red from embarrassment. "Can you be a little more quiet? We do have a _gentlemen_ in the room." She hissed .

Sebastian chuckled again at Miss Nina's raunchiness and bluntness.

Lady Elizabeth and Mey-rin were chatting when Amelia walked out.

They both gasped. Amelia was stunning. Her dress was a clean white color. It clenched her waist perfectly and flared out toward the middle. The boldest part was the neckline. It easily was one of the lowest Sebastian has ever seen. Amelia's breasts were perfectly pushed up and her slim arms were shown. It was barely held up by a strap laying underneath her shoulders. When she turned around the back slide even lower than the top forming a 'V' shape in the back. Stopping toward the middle of her back. She was truly breath-taking.

"You're beautiful sister!"

"Truly Miss…you are gorgeous!"

Amelia turned around and looked at Sebastian. She nervously inquired, "And Sebastian? What do you think? Is it appropriate enough?"

Sebastian slowly walked over to her and bent down.

He slyly slid his hand up her exposed back, making her shiver. "It's perfect. You will truly be the most beautiful little dove at the ball."

Stepping back he smiled down at her. Amelia was staring at him for a moment before catching ahold of herself.

"Okay good. So can I get out of this now?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian was currently preparing the dinner for tonight. A small group, but larger than the current household would be a the ball tonight.<p>

He therefore had more food to cook and prepare. The Young Master was finishing work while the others and himself were finishing the last touches.

After finishing that Sebastian took to helping the Young Master get ready.

He was wearing an outfit picked out by Lady Elizabeth. Their outfits were of course, coordinating. The young girl did have her specific tastes and if she didn't get what she wanted well…it was not a pretty picture for the Young Master.

* * *

><p>The Young Master was ready. The guests had already arrived. There was the usual, Madame Red, Lau and Ran-Mao. Lady Francis, Elizabeth's and Amelia's mother, could not attend. But other nobles were here and some of Lady Elizabeth's friends. Surprisingly Amelia did not invite too many people. There were only three people on her list while almost three times as more for Lady Elizabeth.<p>

It was easy to establish the difference between the two parties. Lady Elizabeth's friends were just like her. Very upbeat, happy, and loud.

While Amelia's were much more reserved, mature and quiet. Sebastian thought about finding another prey through her friends. To his disappointment her friends were nothing compared to her. Amelia carried herself with an air about her. It was enchanting. While her company just seemed rather boring.

Looking at the clock he realized it was time. He quickly gathered everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I have your attention-" He was interrupted by a fellow guest, Lady Elizabeth's guest.

"Ah! Elizabeth is coming! I can't wait to see-" Her shrilling voice was stopped after Sebastian gave her a fierce glare.

"As I was saying, may I introduce you to Lord Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive household."

A steady applause started once Young Master walked down the grand stairs leading into the common room.

He stood proud and held up a hand for the applause to stop. One person was still applauding, it was Lau.

Much to Sebastian's humor, the Young Master glared at Lau making him stop immediately.

"Welcome one and all. It's an honor to have you here and an even greater honor to introduce my guests. Lady Amelia Midford and her sister, my fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Midford."

The two girls ascended the stairs. Lady Elizabeth running to cling to Ciel's side while Amelia walked down gracefully.

Soon enough the evening was in full tow. The Young Master was enjoying himself, being introduced to all of Lady Elizabeth's friends. They all fawned over him and Sebastian promptly ignored his distress calls.

"This will make her happy." Sebastian whispered into the Young Master's ear before returning to passing out champagne.

Amelia was talking lively with her friends. Only two of them showed up.

Sebastian didn't question until he found her alone. She was outside on the balcony.

"It is much too cold for a Lady to be out here. Wouldn't you rather be inside with your guests?"

The young woman turned around and gave a weak smile. "Thank you for the concern Sebastian, but sometimes I just need a breath of fresh air. It was getting too stuffy in there."

"Ah I see. Pardon my intrusion, but where is your third guest? Shall they be arriving soon?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. As of late she seemed more comfortable around the butler and her lady manners were slipping.

"Ah yes. If luck is on our side he won't be coming."

At that moment the front doors to the mansion swung open, revealing none other than the Viscount Druitt. "The decor is spectacular! My mouth waters at the grand ceilings and the chandeliers hanging from them! Chrystal, diamond…only a Phantomhive could truly accomplish this! Where is my love, Amelia?"

Sebastian turned to Amelia questioningly. She simply shook her head. "I see the Viscount Druitt decided to grace us with his presence. I also see that luck is not on our side tonight."

With that, she left Sebastian standing there and walked over to the Viscount. "Viscount Druitt, I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

"My fair robin! Could it be you have gotten more angelic? It's been years I feel like since I've seen you last!" He takes her hand and kisses the back of it while staring deeply into her eyes. Amelia blushes while Sebastian stares on and clenches his fist.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show up! After what he did to poor Amelia!" Sebastian leaned toward the conversation. Amelia's friends were gossiping to his left.

"I know! He is disgusting. She really did love him, but it wasn't enough to sate his lust. Now she is stuck, because her mother approves of him. You'd think of all people her mother would be protective of her and her heart."

"After seeing him again, I wonder if she feels anything for him."

Sebastian turned his eyes over to the young girl. She was now dancing with the Viscount and when she turned he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to grab her out of the man's arms. To think someone like _him_, the lust oozes off of him, touching someone as pure as Amelia. It disgusted and enraged him. The man should know better than to touch Sebastian's things. Especially, his prey.

As of now, Sebastian Michaelis could do nothing but watch the scene unfold. He was simply a butler after all.

But thinking clearly, he realized he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

><p>Amelia danced with Aleister seeing as she couldn't refuse him. Mainly because if her mother found out she'd have a fit. But there had to be a reason he was here. Soon after their dance he presented her with a present.<p>

Amelia rolled her eyes in her head. She thought he was trying to makeup for what he did. He got down on one knee and proclaimed his love for her.

"For my beautiful robin, whose beauty shines brighter than a million stars! I thank God he made you, because I know if I never met you I would forever be like that old maid. Unhappy and lonely!"

"I highly doubt you would be that lonely.." Amelia muttered.

She opened the large box and found a brand new dress in there, as well as a corset. She blushed thankful they had gone outside to open her present. She didn't want people to see the corset.

It was different from a normal corset. The strings were much longer than normal and had hooks as well.

Even with the weird anomalies, the corset was still one of the most beautiful things Amelia had ever seen.

"Thank you so much Aleister. It's truly beautiful." The man smiled warmly and got close to the young woman.

"Anything for my precious dove." His finger slid across her face and as he leaned in for a kiss, Amelia turned her head at the last minute, making him kiss her cheek.

Aleister glanced up at her and his eyes flashed for such a short second, Amelia was sure he imagined it.

"I shall see you soon, my love. We shall not be apart for so long, the wait is tortuous!" He suddenly grabbed her hands, pulling her eye closer. Amelia thought he was going to try and actually kiss her again. "Promise me! Promise me we shall see each other soon!"

Amelia knew he would not conceed nor let go of her until she promised. "I promise." She whispered softly.

He smiled. "Good." Then with a fast pace he connected their lips together and kissed Amelia. She mumbled in discontent and the Viscount slowly took his mouth away.

Amelia looked at him shocked. It was the first time they had ever kissed, even if he had been courting her for three months. It was the first time Amelia, at her age of 20, had ever been kissed.

With that, Aleister took his leave.

Inside, by his Master's side, Sebastian stared at the couple in jealousy and anger. He made a low growl, teeth a bit bared and eyes flashing. "Sebastian, why are you growling?"

Taking a deep breath he answered his Young Master, "I simply saw someone trying to get a taste of the cake I made. Don't humans ever know, they can't just _take_ something. Especially, when it belongs to someone else?"

The Young Master looked at him confused before shrugging. "People have problems."

Sebastian turned to Amelia. "If they don't get their problems figured out soon, I shall have to intervene."

* * *

><p><strong>Side note: *Imagine Sebastian saying this…dripping with sarcasm. That's the only way to read this.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter! Classes are kicking my butt right now.**

**Wanted to mention I love the irony that comes with Sebastian's character. "Protecting" people but only because his master ordered. Keeping Amelia's virtue in tact, just to steal it for himself. Sebastian is such a joy to write. Brings out my inner dark side out I think. **

**To let everyone know…this is BEFORE the anime and manga. I don't know if I will be following the stories there. Who knows.**

**Side note: Aleister is the Viscount Druitt, his real name. (I believe that's how you spell it.)**

**If I do I will be following both anime/manga. For now, enjoy. Thanks for the comments and kind words. You're all amazing. Xx.**

**REVIEWS:**

**lillith- yay glad you're enjoying it!**

**VampireSiren-thank you! :) Glad it can peak your interest.**

**Guest-You ask, I give. :)**


	3. His prey, coy

Everyone has left the mansion. The halls once bright and gleaming, are now dark and empty. The light has left the Phantomhive household once again.

Everyone is slumbering away...except one. Sebastian was doing his routinely night checks. Making sure nothing was in the house, the guests were safe as well as the servants, and Young Master.

He left Young Master's room, after ensuring his safety and health. Sebastian smirked remembering the Young Master's awkward dance with the Lady Elizabeth. It mainly involved Lady Elizabeth spinning Young Master around the room.

Sebastian and Amelia stood smirking on opposite sides of the room.

After the dreadful Viscount Druitt arrived, Amelia lost her light. She seemed to drag through the night and was not enjoying herself.

It was cruel, but Sebastian decided to strike then, at her most vulnerable.

It was after the cake had been served and the party almost over, more than half the guests had left.

The remaining were either intoxicated heavily, or about to doze off to sleep at anytime.

The Young Master was beyond ready to retire, as well as Lady Elizabeth. But Lady Elizabeth couldn't find her sister and refused to go to sleep until she did. The Young Master was not about to leave Lady Elizabeth.

"Sebastian, find her so I can rest. My feet ache from all the dancing."

"Very well, my Lord."

Sebastian used his demon-heightened senses to find her. She was laying on a couch, sleeping in an empty room.

Sebastian smiled and took in her sight. She was dazzling. Amelia's hair glowed in the moonlight and was dischelved from the night's activities. She had a peaceful look on her face, with her lips slightly pouted and eyes closed. She was laying on her side, her dress clinging to her. The front, because it was so low, showed off her perfect breasts and clavicle. Her rounded rump was outlined perfectly through her dress.

Sebastian could've eaten her right then and there. Instead, he went to gently wake the sleeping angel.

"Lady Amelia, it's time for bed, I believe."

He lifted her into his arms and she stirred away, as well as groan in annoyance. "I'm not ready for bed."

Sebastian chuckled at her. "No, you're past ready for bed."

She opened her eyes and had a hazy stare. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

Sebastian was a little surprised at her compliment, but accepted it confidently. "As are you, my Lady." He leaned down to whisper it in her ear, when he moved away she grabbed his face his her hand.

She stared him in the eyes with wide eyes now and then proceeded to connect her lips to his. For half a second, Sebastian did nothing but open his eyes in shock, before proceeding to smirk on the inside and properly kiss her. His lips started off teasing hers, sucking on her lower lip before capturing her upper one. Sebastian tasted her sweet taste, it was nice and refreshing. But it had a slightly different taste as well, Sebastian immediately figured it was the Viscount's. He growled and wanted to make her forget all about him. Sebastian kissed her even more passionately, and ran his fingers along her exposed back before gripping her hair. She fought for a small moment, thinking Sebastian was going to harm her, but he released her grip slightly. She relaxed into his arms again.

When Sebastian slid his tongue along her lip, begging for entrance, she immediately pulled away from the kiss.

The two stayed still, for a moment. Amelia panting heavily and Sebastian even a little breathless as well. He hasn't kissed someone so sweet in a very long time.

When Amelia didn't say anything, but turned away from him, Sebastian started walking again. Neither said anything on the way to her room.

Sebastian slowly lowered her down when they reached her door.

She stepped away from him and was about to close the door. But she turned around, looking at him over her shoulder. Sebastian will never forget Amelia's appearance at that moment.

Hair messy, lips red and luscious from his abuse, eyes slightly dilated, and a pink tinge to her cheeks. Amelia was truly breathtaking.

She had a scared look on her face for a second, before it cleared away.

"My Lady, if I offended you-"

Amelia quickly walked outside and interrupted him by pressing her lips to his, once again.

This time Sebastian let her kiss him how she wanted. It was gentle, unexperienced, pure. Her lips left a feather touch on his before departing.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sebastian. I will see you in the morning, thank you for a most memorable night."

Her sweet words relieved and encouraged him. He smiled warmly before bowing slightly. "The pleasure, is all mine."

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat staring at the fire, in the dead of night. So far his plan was working perfectly. Amelia was falling for his trap. Now that her barrier was breached, it would be much easier to explore her boundaries.<p>

When working with innocent girls, such as Amelia, Sebastian found there as technique for wooing them. Since they were inexperienced they were shy and a little defensive around men. Which explains the obtuse behavior Amelia seemed to have when meeting Sebastian. But now that _she_ was the one to cross the boundary, it meant she trusted Sebastian to a certain point.

He figured after seeing the despicable, Viscount Sebastian was better compared to him. At least, in her innocent eyes.

But the Viscount would pay for his discrepancies against Amelia, one way or another. He does not deserve to even _look_ at her. Thinking about him brought out more anger than Sebastian would like.

He knew he needed to calm himself. Demons are known for their possessiveness. When Sebastian had contracted a female soul, which there were _plenty_ of those, he would mark them two times. One of course with the seal of their contract like the Young Master, on his eye. But another would be a lovebite, or "hickey" in scandulous terms, somewhere both invisible and visible. Usually not on the woman's neck, but maybe the back of her shoulder. Normally, her dress would fall just above that. But if someone were to try and take the girl for himself, they would see Sebastian's mark on her.

He did kill some men because they tried to take what was his and this Viscount would be no different. Sebastian swore, if he ever came near Amelia again, he would die by Sebastian's hand. And Sebastian would glare down into the Viscount's eyes, with a smile on his face, Sebastian would watch the man's soul disappear.

This was the true nature of a demon. To conquer and destroy anything, and everything, in its path.

Including, his darling Amelia.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter, but hopefully a good one. :) I SWEAR I will update again this weekend! Monday latest!<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Leave a review!**

**Leyshia Gisle- So glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the lovely review.**

**Sandy100- here's your update! Yeah, Sebastian is delicious haha. If he was real, I swear I would make a contract with him. He's sexy as hell. (Get it?) **


	4. His prey, restrained

The dawn of a new day arose and Sebastian couldn't be more happier.

The Young Master decided to go into town. Lau was having trouble at the factory and young master needed to see him. It was how the four of them were stuffed into a carriage. Lady Elizabeth wanted to sit next to Young Master, hugging his arm and squeezing him to death. The look on the Young Master's face was comical and Sebastian found himself smirking more than once.

This left Amelia sitting next to Sebastian. He was surprised she did not have an argument about the seating arrangement. But then again, she did seem to be very quiet and aloof this morning.

He figured the girl was still trying to wrap her head around what happened. She was trying to figure out where her moment of rationality slipped, considering she was the one to kiss him first.

This morning had proved to be quite amusing

_After everyone had woken up Sebastian made his way around the table serving breakfast. "Today's breakfast is poached eggs, with a creamy sauce and green onions. The toast has homemade orange marmalade jam as well as a scone. The tea is Earl Grey and I added cinnamon for a touch of flavor. Enjoy."_

_Lady Elizabeth was bright and peppy this morning. She was talking non stop while somehow stuffing food into her mouth nonstop. "Ciel! I has the BEST time last night! Eleanor, Jane, and Jude loved you! They're my second almost best friends, but everyone kept talking about the cake and food! Sebastian you're amazing! Everything was so great..."_

_On and on the young girl went. She didn't get an answer from master. He was sitting, eyes drooped and looked quite a mess. He didn't want to bathe before breakfast. Sebastian also noticed the Young Master's feet were swollen from last night's activity. Sebastian had to hold back his laugh._

_Humans. So weak. Most of the time it was annoying, but sometimes it was useful._

_Sebastian looked over to the last guest at the table, Amelia. How much she surprised him, and aroused him, more than she could ever know. Those sweet innocent lips submitting to him was delectable. Sebastian tasted a little of the seductress Amelia held inside. _

_Every woman had a seductress, whether they admitted it or not. Throughout history woman have been able to influence, manipulate, and conquer men by simply swaying their sweet hips. Sebastian wanted Amelia to revel and embrace her natural position as the seductress. He was sure it would be quite a site to see. As for now, Sebastian was more than happy for her to submit to his dominance. He knew his hips could bring her more pleasure than she will ever have in her small lifetime. In fact, his hands alone could bring her an extreme amount of pleasure. If only, she would let go and submit to her inner demons._

_Amelia looked a little better than Master. She was on the outside impeccable, but on the inside Sebastian could see something wrong._

_To further irk him, Sebastian noticed she was wearing the corset given to her by the Viscount. He did not like the idea of her wearing something from that disgusting mortal. _

_From her tense posture and her lack of eye contact, he guessed__ she was feeling guilty about last night. Sebastian decided he was going to change her mind about that._

Which was why sitting next to her in the carriage had been a delightful little blessing. Ironic.

Tanaka was driving the carriage and was not the best driver. He kept swerving, causing the passengers to swerve as well.

Amelia landed in his lap on the next swerve. "I'm sorry." She wouldn't look him in the eye as she said it.

Sebastian tucked her loosened hair back into place. It gave him the opportunity to breathe onto her ear, making her shiver. "It's not a problem at all My Lady."

She blushed before quickly sitting up. For the rest of the ride she stayed as far away from him as she could. It wasn't very far considering he had very long legs and was intentionally taking up a lot of room.

Amelia could try and get away from him, but she would never succeed.

The four arrived at the warehouse, it was right next to the open market. "Oh Ciel I don't want to bother you with business, me and Amey will be at the market, okay byeee!" She grabbed Amelia and the two went off before the Young Master could say another word.

He frowned before shaking his head. "Elizabeth can be too much sometimes. I'm glad she is willing to let me work. Do you think they will be okay in the market place?"

Sebastian quickly assessed the area using his sharp mind to analyze potential threats. "I don't think there should be a problem, but if you command me I shall check on the Ladies in a little bit."

This pleased the Young Master and together they went into the factory.

Someone was smoking. Not surprisingly, it was Lau. He was sitting at a desk with his favorite, Ran-Mao on his lap.

"Ah the young earl with his faithful dog. How are you today?"

The Young Master sat down in a chair and looked at the young man. "Lau, cut to the chase. Why did you call me here?"

After taking a drag of his smoke Lau answered. "Recently two large cargo holders have been stolen. It's odd because all of the inventory in them were left behind. The thief obviously only wanted the containers, not what the containers had inside."

The Young Master put his chin in his hand thoughtfully. Sebastian thought of possible reasons for wanting a two large containers. He only thought of the obvious: The thief wanted the containers to store something in it. But what did they want to store?

"Sebastian." He looked up at his master. "Go check on the girls. I will stay here with Lau and hurry back."

Sebastian bowed accordingly, "Yes, my Lord."

Once he left the room Sebastian walked at inhuman speed and arrived where the girls were in only 2 seconds. They had made their way to the end of the street market, the danker places.

Sebastian found Elizabeth talking to the salesperson very loudly about a hat. "Do you have it in three more colors? I have a Halloween Masquerade next week."

Once the salesperson left Sebastian gently approached the young girl. "Lady Elizabeth the Young Master sent me to see how you are doing. Did you find anything while shopping?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, "Sebastian! Hello! Tell Ciel I found so many things for the party on Halloween! I can't wait him to try them on when we get back to the manor!"

Sebastian smiled his eyes chinky. "I am certain Master will be quite excited. Where is your sister? Lady Amelia?"

Lady Elizabeth turned around, "She was just here..."

Sebastian quickly searched for her in the store. She wasn't in the store. He tore through the Market place desperately trying to find her. Obscene images flashed inside his mind. _Amelia stolen from him. Amelia being raped as Sebastian tries to find her. Amelia being robbed and left for dead in a road outside of town. Her hair and clothes ruined with no one to find her body._ Sebastian felt his demon rising with panic. _Kill. _It whispered. _You know who took her, kill him. Do it..._ Sebastian shook his head willing the voice to leave.

_You're a demon remember? Why would someone as pure as Amelia want you? Leave her who cares. You know she would leave you in a heartbeat. _The last thought brought him out his momentary loss of reason. He quickly calmed himself and focused.

Eye flashing crimson he promised, "Amelia, I am coming for you."

* * *

><p>Amelia sat up and opened her eyes. The room was swaying and her head was pounding. Once her senses returned she found herself in a large dark container of some sort. She felt metal beneath her and noticed little cracks of sunlight streaming through. It smelled dank and she found herself restrained.<p>

Amelia tried to use her hands but found them tied behind her. She quickly realized it was her corset that it was tied to. The long strings that she thought were left over were instead used to tie her hands together. The ribbon was not made out of normal material and was in fact so much stronger.

Panic rose in her and looked around her strange predicament hopelessly trying to find a way out. Two other girls were tied just like her, by their corsets. They were spread apart sitting in a corner and still looked passed out.

A loud bang was sounded from outside. The container started to move and with it, three missing girls.

A man stood outside the container and sensually stroked a white rose while watching the container move away along the train tracks.

He was so glad he had his treasures returned to him. By All Hallow's Eve no one would be able to steal his treasures away from him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew update is here! I don't want to promise but I would LOVE to update by Halloween (Friday). It's a halloween themed chapter it will be awesome. If I can get it up!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Review, follow, yeah?**

**You are all amazing. Xx.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Leyshla Gisel- Yes Amelia is so not innocent when it comes to Sebastian! I love how he can bring out our inner demons hehe. Goes to show no one is able to resist Sebastian! If only he were real...**

**Sandy100- Yay! Glad you liked it.**

**Guest-I got you :)**


	5. His prey, returned

_"Through the maze_

_Into the light_

_See a haze_

_Into the night_

_If you ever want to see your treasure_

_You'll play the game tonight."_

"The invitation is quite mysterious my Lord."

Young Master sat at his desk listening to Sebastian read the card. It had been anonymously delivered to the manor.

Amelia was gone missing approximately 8 hours ago. The note having been delivered makes Sebastian assume it was Amelia's kidnapper and this was his ransom note.

All Hallow's Eve was tomorrow, the same time as the party. Even though the Young Master did not order it, Sebastian was doing everything in his power to get Amelia back.

He would not fail in this task. Once she was safe and he had held her in his arms Sebastian would unleash all hell on the thief.

_No one, _steals from Sebastian and gets away with it. Without knowing Sebastian let a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. Young Master saw but did not say anything.

Sebastian was longing to be free from this cage-like form. He needed a refresher and to exhale some energy. For it to be Halloween, the new term now-a-days, was perfect.

All Hallow's Eve was when demons liked to play anyway. They would sit and wait in the shadows for their prey. Or sometimes hide in public by being able to wear a costume. Most people let out their dark side and became vulnerable in that moment. It was a perfect moment for a demon to strike.

Not only did humans embrace their sin, but they reveled in it and called out for it. The blackness eats their souls away, strips them of innocence, and the end product is shame and guilt. A perfect meal combination, at least it used to be.

The longer a demon lives, the less small meals he takes. Since Sebastian has lived a considerable amount of years he has long since given up eating petty meals. Guilt, shame, lust, envy. Those were all small.

Innocent, naive, shy, passionate, complexity. Now that was a meal worth waiting for. But as of now Sebastian could even settle with a small meal, because without Amelia to distract him his hunger roared. It demanded food and was constantly nagging him.

Yes, he would feed, finally. To make the night even better Sebastian was going up as a raven for the costume party. Ravens were a favorite of Sebastian's, cats the first though.

Ravens were mysterious, menacing. They hid in the shadows unseen until you heard their cawing. Most of the time though they were silent, in the background. If Raven's were a killer they would be stealthy, meticulous and would most certainly cause a slow death.

This was why Sebastian was a raven. Besides, it required him to wear all-black, his favorite color.

While Sebastian was going as something traditional and dark, the Young Master got a different costume. It was picked out by Lady Elizabeth of course.

The Young Master was a frog prince and Lady Elizabeth his princess. Ah yes, the Young Master argued for a while before Lady Elizabeth's crying subdued him.

"I don't know why I'm a frog prince! It's an insult. She is calling me ugly."

"Master, are you really whining over a costume? At a time like this? When Amelia is missing."

The Young Master narrowed his eyes at his demon butler. " 'Amelia?' Since when are you so informal with Elizabeth's sister?"

Sebastian smirked before shrugging. "One day I decided to call her that after she kissed me. She hasn't said anything at the informal greeting since."

The Young Master looked shocked and a little horrified for a second. "I..uh...okay then. Dully noted."

He walked away shaking his head. Sebastian smirked all the while more.

* * *

><p>The party was at it's peak. Drinks and food floated around, the dancing was constant as was the laughter. Everyone who was of age, was very intoxicated and didn't seem wiser none the less.<p>

Outside though, it was quiet, dark and eery. The moon was bright and it was a full moon. The perfect companion on this dark holiday.

Lady Elizabeth was inside being preoccupied by Lau. It took some convincing for the Young Master and Sebastian to leave but once business was mentioned the young girl quickly opted to stay where she was.

She was safe inside, because out here was where the real danger was.

The young boy and his butler waited for the game to start.

"I apologize to keep you waiting. If you will follow me, my Master will meet you now."

The voice came from a shadow who was standing in the middle of the line of trees. The man was tall, with blonde hair. He had on a hat and his makeup was done like a ring master from the circus. His eyes were large, but slightly slanted giving off the idea that he wasn't to be trusted.

The two followed him through the forest regardless. They were here for one reason: to find Amelia.

The Young Master walked ahead, with Sebastian in the back. While they were walking Sebastian studied the man. He noticed his walk and stance was very odd. It was rigid and moved as a doll would move.

The man led them to a large open field. The only thing in the middle of the field was an empty chair.

"He will see you now." With those words the man vanished. Sebastian eyes flashed as he saw fire coming near.

A wall of fire had them surrounded in a blink of an eye. Sebastian grunted in frustration.

"Sebastian! The fire it's moving quickly!"

The fire was slowly moving in on them. Sebastian looked right to left and saw the chair there.

The chair was the key here.

He quickly ran over to it and noticed it was sitting on something. The elevation of the chair was slightly tilted.

He threw the chair up, revealing a dark hole.

Sebastian grabbed the Young Master and jumped in, barely escaping the supernatural fire.

"Young Master, are you okay?" He looked him up and down for injuries but saw none.

"I am fine. Where are we?"

The duo looked around the strange place. They were in a cave, underground. There were two torches in the entire space.

A door was next to them. Young Master looked at Sebastian, "Well? Shall we?"

Sebastian went to open the door. The door revealed a very large room with a huge fireplace and sitting chairs. A man was already sitting in one.

"Company? No one told me." The man's voice was unusually high. Sebastian looked over the man carefully.

He was tall, skinny and most would consider handsome. He had blonde hair that was slightly curly, but slicked back. His eyes were a piercing blue color and he had a high forehead and sharp cheekbones. He was also very tall and skinny.

"May I ask who you are and how you go into my home?"

Young Master stepped forward. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and the Queen's Watch dog. You requested me here tonight to play a game. I am ready to play, as long as you have the acceptable prize."

The man smiled at them, it was a chilling smile. "Oh yes, it's so nice to meet you Earl. You must be the butler."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes I am. May we know who we are addressing?"

"I have been called many names throughout the years. You may call me Jace, welcome to my home, Earl."

Young Master stared at the man. Ash seemed to be able to read his expression. "To answer your question, your prize is safe. I have treated her fairly and will continue to do so, should you lose."

"I do not, lose." Young Master stated with power. Sebastian did not have time for these mind games. He could feel a familiar ache in his body and mind. He had uncontrollable rage most of the time, but his hunger normally surpassed the feeling. Right now though, his hunger was dimmed, releasing his lust for bloodshed.

Sebastian saw Joshua going to a drink and he decided to charge. He ran toward Joshua in lighting speed, aiming for his leg to knock him down.

What Sebastian didn't expect was to have his hand pass _through_ Joshua's leg. He couldn't touch Joshua, at all.

Sebastian's eyes widened before he skidded to a stop on the floor.

Ash laughed at Sebastian's failed attempt. "You cannot hurt me, even touch me, _demon._"

Sebastian's brain scrambled for a response and for a new plan. If Sebastian couldn't even touch this, ghost, how could he stop it?

Sebastian realized he had to get creative.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up startled. For a moment she thought she was back at the Phantomhive Manor. She pictured Sebastian coming into wake her. But the long chain connected to the bed said otherwise.<p>

She quickly sat up in bed, remembering.

A strange man had brought her here claiming she was his from now on. He must have drugged her because her head spun and her gaze was blurry.

The room started to shake as well. It took Amelia a minute before she realized the room _was _shaking. It wasn't her imagination.

In that moment, Amelia truly felt helpless. She knew if the ceiling fell, she would be dead. A tear fell down her eye. No one was here to save her.

Suddenly, the side wall blasted open causing Amelia to scream.

The dust gathered, flames ensued, and Amelia fainted from exhaustion, hunger and pure anxiety.

As she fell into her unconsciousness, two gleaming eyes faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran, with the Young Master in one arm, and Amelia in the other. Amelia was unconscious and Sebastian looked down upon her.<p>

She looked well enough, other than the dirt laying on her cheek. Sebastian took in her angelic glow, luscious lips, arched eyebrows and the slow of her nose. He noticed she laid her head deeper into his jacket, making a content sigh.

He sighed as well, glad to have her back in his arms.

The Young Master was exhausted as well, the dust didn't help to his asthma.

They finally reached the carriage, Sebastian gingerly set down Amelia. Closing the door he got up to the front of the carriage to bring the two humans home.

Sebastian was satisfied with how things ended.

The so called ghost was no match for Sebastian's demon form.

"Young Master, find Amelia. I shall deal with this fiend."

Surprisingly the Young Master obeyed and left Sebastian with the ghost.

"You cannot defeat me you dull demon. I will not lose so easily."

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Dull? I assure you I have never been called _dull_ in my entire life. I will show you what I can do, but after you tell me why you want Amelia."

The ghost crossed his arms over his chest. "You really are stupid. I will not be relaying nor confessing anything. I suggest you find your Master before he gets into trouble of his own."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes before attacking the ghost with inhuman speed. The ghost dodged the attack though. A lamp came flying through the air at a fast speed, but it was still slow to Sebastian. He easily side stepped and the lamp hit the ground.

Sebastian needed to get the ghost contained somehow, so he couldn't escape. He scanned the room for something to hold the ghost in, a glass bottle? No, it would be to easy for the ghost to get someone to open it. A box? It could work, but it wouldn't hold. Sebastian needed something sturdy, wood. Something wooden would work.

He glared around the room and felt something hurling toward him, he quickly side stepped, barely missing the chair flung at him.

"Am I boring you demon? Do you not even have the ability to hold up a conversation?"

Sebastian was sick of this ghost's banter. He was frustrated, beyond annoyed and antsy for a fight. Sebastian smirked over at the demon and easily dodged each, and everything that was thrown in his direction. Between books, chairs, swords, even the dresser. It was tiring Sebastian out in the smallest, but he still made it look effortless.

Sebastian would never show weakness, especially against such a weak foe. Sebastian knew if he could distract him enough, the ghost would let his guard down, allowing Sebastian to capture him.

He noticed a jewelry box thrown on the floor. It was small, wooden and looked strong enough to keep the ghost in.

"You are rather boring ghost, I still don't understand why you would want so many young, innocent girls. Oh wait, silly me. You are male, after all, and you were human once. I bet your moral vices followed you to the afterlife. You have no manners, nor class in what you do. You are the dirt your once human, feet used to walk upon."

The ghost snarled and sloppily threw two books. "I have more class than you demon! Unlike you, I protect the young girls. I don't wish to defile them! You on the other hand, you have no conscious, no judgement to fear from the Maker. Instead, you are already in your own hell and you wish to drag others into your suffering." Three more chairs flew toward Sebastian. He dodged two of them, but one managed to rip a snare on his jacket.

Sebastian's last ounce of patience, ran out. He was toying with the ghost, teasing him, poking him, prodding, but never really fighting him. Now, now, the ghost would see what Sebastian was made of.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Sebastian watched as time slowed down, for _him._ He was unleashing his true form. The room darkened, the candles flickering out, the oxygen and energy in the air was at a halt.

The ghost noticed the shift in the air, but resumed his temper tantrum of throwing things. Meanwhile Sebastian was changing before the ghost's very eyes.

Sebastian's eyes turned crimson, eyebrows more arched, signature smirk widened, and black wings flew out from his back, along with feathers, tons of feathers.

For a moment, the feathers were heavenly, angelic, until they gleamed. The light reflected off of them revealed a black silkiness. The black represents Sebastian's evil. It represents his black heart, need for destruction, and his mischief. The black marks him and hides him in the darkness.

The feathers began to float in the air, until they flew toward the ghost. The ghost's eyes widened and before he knew it, he was trapped by the feathers.

"As you can see ghost, I am so much more than a _demon. _I am so much more than a cursed one, forsaken one. I am a powerful one.

_quod intus latet, ut revelaret nunquam iterum___quod intus latet, ut revelaret nunquam iterum__

__quod intus latet, ut revelaret nunquam iterum" *__

Sebastian chanted until the jewelry box gleamed a crimson red. "And I shall see you _hell._"

The ghost let out a defeated shriek before being sucked into the box, like a genie in a bottle.

Sebastian looked down, annoyed at the tear in his jacket. "I shall have to remedy this, immediately."

On the bright side, Sebastian was amused and satisfied with trapping the ghost. He could hear his pathetic cries of anger, it warmed Sebastian's heart. He chuckled and softly spoke into the box, while walking toward his Master and Lady.

"Your cries do nothing, but make me content. They are like praise for my work. I shall leave you here to rot for eternity, you will never get out, be forever alone in the darkness. I am burying you where no one will ever find you again, cry about that. And know, this is what happens to those who think they can take _my_ prey."

The loud cries were softened by the box's magical barrier. Sebastian placed the box in his coat and went to find his Master and Young Lady, Amelia.

When he burst through the doors, he found Amelia. She looked well enough, but was a little dirty. The thing that made Sebastian hiss angrily was the fact that Amelia was chained to the bed, like an animal and it highlighted the intentions of the male ghost. Sebastian made sure to give the box a good, hard shaking to take out his anger. To his delight, the box let out more cries of anger and surprise.

Once he had her safely in his arms, he found his Young master, who looked exhausted.

Now the three were on their way back to the Manor. When they got home, Sebastian carried Amelia to bed, tucking her in nicely.

"You are safe now, my lovely prey." He whispered the words onto her forehead, before quietly shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***=translation is: forever conceal, never to reveal.**

**Hello lovelies,**

**Thanks for reading! No excuse for my total lack of update. Love you all and thank you so much for the support, reviews and favs!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Leyshla Gisel- Right?! Ah, I've recently gotten into SO many great animes. Each time, there is always that one character I wish was real. **

**Lestatsgirl15- Thanks girl! **

**Sandy100- Heheh nope, none of the above. BUT next chapter I shall explain, don't worry, I got you. Thanks for the review.**


End file.
